En otra vida
by Marinuqui
Summary: Quizás, en otra vida, Cho sería la chica de Cedric...Era un algo que nunca se llegaría a saber. Esta historia participa en el reto "¡Dile no al bashing!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Esta historia pertenece al reto "¡Dile no al bashing!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

No era una mujer común. Solo había que verla para comprenderlo. Sus ojos, negros como la oscuridad, se centraron en la figura que se veía en frente de ella. Aún no se podía creer los cambios que le estaba proporcionando la vida. Unos que nunca se hubiese llegado a imaginar. Apartó la vista durante unos segundos, centrándola en la muchacha de cabello rubio que se situaba a su lado. Los labios de la joven mostraron una preciosa sonrisa, para al final, dirigir sus ojos azules a los de su antigua compañera de escuela.

Se sorprendía todo el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vio. Seguía con ese toque suyo de pura inocencia e ingenuidad. Esa locura que la caracterizaba. Ese don que le proporcionó ese Dios todo poderoso. O eso quería pensar ella en esos momentos. Había muchas cuestiones de las que se arrepentía de su pasado. Y una de ellas, era el trato que le había dado a la joven Lovegood, quien había demostrado mucho más que las demás personas que había conocido en su vida.

La mujer se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba, situada junto a un apuesto joven de cabello rojizo, como el fuego. Al principio creyó que era un Weasley, pero rápidamente se percató de que era un extraño. No le reconocía. Parecía ser amigo de la chica. Esta se sentó a su lado con esa sonrisa que logró sonsacar una a la oriental

-No te esperaba ver aquí, Cho-Soltó con sinceridad

Si era honesta, tampoco se creía aún que estuviese allí. Ni se esperaba la invitación del que fue su novio en la escuela. Sí. Estaba en la boda del famoso Harry James Potter, un hombre que consiguió hacerla sentir importante, y a la vez, especial. Pero no solo eso, también aprender de él como persona. E incluso, envidiar esa relación que mantenía con la menor de los Weasley, Ginebra. Una muchacha con la que no había logrado mantener una buena relación. Quizás porque los hechos se habían resuelto de una manera inesperada. Su relación con el azabache, el final de esta y el comienzo de ese amor. Ese que ahora parecía querer ser eterno

Y se alegraba por él. Nunca había dejado de apreciar a Harry. Y en el fondo, una extraña sensación de que él sentía lo mismo le hacía sentirse, en parte, mejor. Mejor por todo. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, finos y algo pintados con una tonalidad rojiza. No rojo pasión. Puede que carmesí. No estaba aún claro para ella

-Me alegro mucho de verte otra vez, Luna-Contestó con un carraspeo. La joven mostró sus dientes blanquecinos con calma-No has cambiado nada

-Tú tampoco. Sigues igual de guapa que en el colegio…Aunque sigues con esa mirada triste que tanto te caracterizó entonces-Siempre tan directa. Esa facultad era admirable. En su punto, claro

-Tú sigues igual de sincera, Luna. Una cualidad que siempre admiré de ti-Aseguró con convencimiento. La rubia asintió-¿Es amigo tuyo?

La muchacha giró su rostro, clavando la mirada en el hombre al que hace unos segundos estaba hablando. Para sorpresa de la morena, esta sonrió con un toque de amor que nunca había presenciado. No uno tan puro como el que parecía ella demostrar. Con una profundidad que asustaba a la joven oriental. El chico también se percató de ese detalle y no pudo evitar corresponder al gesto de la otra. Le lanzó un beso con un aire risueño para volver a fijar sus ojos en su compañera

-Es mi novio. Se llama Rolf. Le conocí en uno de mis viajes con mi padre-Asintió con suavidad-Estamos planeando la boda. Te mandaré la invitación, porque espero que vengas-Era mucho más madura de lo que ella recordaba-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Algún chico a la vista?

Rió entre dientes. Claro que no. Nunca había un chico a la vista. Era cierto que había mantenido alguna relación esporádica con algún hombre que otro. Noches de pasión para no sentirse sola, cosa que no llegaba a evitar. La soledad parecía su compañera eterna. Ese dolor de los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente en cada minuto de su vida. Porque en eso se basaba su existencia. En recordar los buenos momentos que llegó a experimentar. Los que nunca volvería a sentir como suyos

-No…Ya sabes que nunca he sido mujer de un solo hombre

Luna se quedó en silencio ante esa afirmación. Cho sabía que ella era consciente del porqué de todo aquello, y eso se le hacía demasiado incómodo. Frunció sus labios con desagrado. Pese a la poca relación que mantenían, la rubia se preocupaba por la que fue su compañera de clase en los tiempos de la escuela, aunque fue un año mayor. La oriental apartó su mirada al comenzar la ceremonia

La novia llevaba un vestido blanco precioso, con el velo cubriendo algo de esos hombros desnudos y bien perfilados. Era muy hermosa. No se extrañaba que Harry se hubiese enamorado de ella. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. ¡Qué emocionante debía de ser esa experiencia de la vida! Tragó saliva, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se veía nerviosa a más no poder. Ella llegó a la altura del azabache, dirigiéndole una sonrisa preciosa, radiante de felicidad

-Tienes razón-Llegó a escuchar por parte de Luna, quien no apartaba su mirada de la joven pareja-No has sido la mujer de ningún hombre…-Hizo una pausa-Siempre fuiste la mujer de Cedric

Rápidamente se arrepintió de haber sido tan directa y sincera. La vista de Cho se nubló por completo, por lo que decidió cerrar los párpados con el fin de calmarse. Esa afirmación no le había gustado. Sobre todo porque era demasiado sincera para ella. Era la pura realidad

_-Espera-Pidió él con calma_

_Ella giró su rostro para poder ver esos ojos marrones que centelleaban bajo la luna llena. Era apuesto, y siempre se lo había parecido. Desde el primer momento, sintió algo especial en su interior al verle allí, con su cabello rubio reposado sobre su frente, con ese toque de rebeldía y a la vez, de formalidad. Así era él. Con esa sonrisa sincera y hermosa. Con ese brillo intenso que demostraba sin duda alguna lo buena persona que era él. Y ese hecho le hacía ser mejor. No buscar tanto el interés propio. Sino poder estar a su lado y ser digna de esa ternura que le caracterizaba _

_Entonces, con sumo cuidado, colocó la chaqueta negra sobre sus hombros. No estaban descubiertos. Su vestido oriental era bastante recatado, aunque se veía preciosa así. Y lo era. En el fondo, era una de las jóvenes más guapas del lugar. Cuando percibió esa mano sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar clavar sus pupilas negras en su rostro. En ese con esas facciones sencillas y finas_

_-Hace un poco de frío-Se explicó él-Y no quiero que cojas un resfriado_

_-Gracias-Se limitó a contestar ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas-Hoy hace una noche preciosa_

_-Tienes razón. Es bastante relajante poder observar a la luna…Y sobre todo con tu compañía-Declaró con esa voz tan aduladora-Gracias por haber venido conmigo al baile, Cho_

_-No tienes porqué agradecérmelo, Cedric-Le miró con firmeza y seriedad, para al final, sonreírle-Quería ir contigo-Aclaró. Él le correspondió al gesto_

_-¿Puedo serte completamente sincero? ¿Sin que te lo tomes a pecho?-Inquirió. Ella asintió-No te imaginaba así_

_-¿Cómo así?_

_Él se quedó un instante en silencio, pensativo. Sus labios se fruncieron por ello. Los ojos de ella se chocaron con los de él por ello, provocando un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Nunca había percibido nada parecido por nadie, ni siquiera por el chico más guapo que hubiese presenciado. Él era muy distinto a cualquier joven apuesto que hubiese conocido. Era tan dulce…Tan Cedric Diggory. El chico apartó sus pupilas azorado por verse tan débil ante la presencia de ella._

_-Pues…Tan sencilla. O que…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que te dignases a hablar con alguien como yo-Dijo sin tapujos. Sin dudas. Sin miedos. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Que nadie podría evitar hablar contigo…Y menos, fijarse en ti-Musitó con certeza_

_Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, pero sin apartar sus respectivas miradas. El baile había sido intenso, y los dos sabían que algo había comenzado en ese mismo instante. Que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, con la misma intensidad, con la misma lentitud. Saboreando lo que parecía surgir entre los dos. Una confianza mutua que tal vez, y solamente, acabaría con un amor puro y sincero._

La ceremonia proseguía su curso. Harry observaba a su prometida con un amor sincero, de los típicos de película. Esta se veía nerviosa, pero correspondía al gesto de su flamante novio, que se presentaba apuesto. Siempre lo fue. Con ese toque de valentía. Eso es lo que le gustó de él. Esa tenacidad para luchar por todos, y sobre todo, por la gente a la que apreciaba y amaba. Le resultaba un chico interesante, además de guapo. Y quizás porque con él podía dejar escapar algo de esa tristeza. Le devolvía las ganas de intentar luchar en la vida. De superar la pérdida de su amado. Pero ni el mismo Harry James Potter fue capaz de eso. ¿Si hubiese sucedido así, hubiesen acabado juntos? No lo sabía, y tampoco lo quería saber. Harry era feliz con Ginny, y eso lo que importaba en esos mismos momentos

La muchacha de cabello rojizo dio el "sí, quiero" con efusividad y alegría. No pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Le alegraba que su amigo fuese feliz. Y sabía que con ella lo sería, por mucho que no se llevase bien con ella desde hacía años. Podía notar la incomodidad de Luna por todo. Sus labios se fruncieron con ese toque de ingenuidad y de temor por el enfado de ella. No pudo evitar sentirse bien por ello. Le gustaba que Luna se preocupase por ella. La verdad es que le gustaría que ellas dos fuesen buenas amigas. Harry también afirmó su deseo de casarse con su amada.

-Si alguien no está de acuerdo con esta unión, que hable ahora…O calle para siempre

Todo se quedó en silencio ante aquellas palabras. Ginny giró su rostro para mirarla a ella. Sus pupilas se encontraron en un choque de antiguas enemigas. Pero la oriental no dijo nada, ni se inmutó. Ni apartó su mirada. Parecía estar intentando transmitirle a la esposa de su amigo que ella ya no pintaba nada. Que era solo eso. Eso. Una amistad trabajada durante los años. Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la otra, un gesto sincero. Cho asintió, correspondiendo con una mueca similar. Y finalmente, los dos novios se unieron en un sincero beso, cargado de ternura, amor, y sentimientos que le recordaban a él. Solamente a él

_-Expelliarmus-Exclamó con fuerza_

_Cayó la varita al suelo, y él rió por ello. Le encantaba ver la mirada de confusión por parte de ella, quien se removió en el lugar, algo incómoda. Ladeó la cabeza y se acercó hacia su cuerpo con paso lento, tomando la varita que estaba situada al lado de ella y se la entregó con cuidado. Sus pupilas centellearon. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Lo tenía claro. Amaba a Cedric Diggory con todos sus puntos buenos, y con todos sus defectos. _

_Adoraba ese hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla al sonreír. Quería esa voz que se asomaba cada vez que hablaba. Esa que le transmitía una paz y una relajación admirable. Le gustaba esa manía que tenía de colocarse el cabello perfectamente. Admiraba esa fortaleza que demostraba para todo. Y aunque le desagradaba que fuese tan optimista y que no se valorase tanto, le quería. Como nunca había querido a nadie antes. Tragó saliva. Detestaba ese nerviosismo que le surgía a su lado. Siempre había tenido el control, y eso que tenía pocos años. En cambio, con él, todo era diferente. Porque Cedric no era un chico cualquiera al que mangonear o al que seducir rápidamente. Era demasiado distinto. Y eso, era lo que más le atraía de él_

_-Debes practicar más-Dejó caer con suavidad-Pero no te preocupes_

_-¿Cuándo es la tercera prueba?-Quiso saber ella_

_-No quiero pensar en eso-Se percató del gesto triste de ella-¿Qué te ocurre?_

_-Me asusta pensar que te pueda pasar algo-Cedric sonrió_

_-No me va a pasar nada-Musitó con claridad-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-Susurró, algo azorado._

_-No puedo evitarlo-Dejó claro ella-Me preocupa pensarlo…No quiero que te suceda nada, Cedric_

_El muchacho tomó la varita de entre sus dedos y la dejó caer suavemente junto a la suya. Tomó mejor sus manos, con calma, con fuerza. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. No pudo evitarlo. Posó una de sus manos en el rostro de ella, rozando sutilmente los pómulos con las yemas de sus dedos. Su piel era suave, y eso lo indicaba la palidez de esta. Cho entre abrió los labios ante esa cercanía que surgía entre los dos. Nunca se había sentido así. Le parecía estar en una escena de película, cursi, de esas que en su momento se reía con su mejor amiga_

_Sin embargo, ahora mismo, no le parecía todo aquello. Sino un momento íntimo entre los dos. Un algo que era único y especial. Porque el rubio de ojos dorados era especial. Especial. Especial. Esa palabra que se había vuelto relevante en la vida de ella. En su corazón. En su mente cada vez que pensaba en él. Se quedaron en silencio un momento_

_-Contigo a mi lado, soy capaz de todo, Cho. Y no me va a pasar nada. No voy a morir. Te lo prometo_

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes. En la mente de ella pasaron los recuerdos inundados de risas intensas por ocasiones ligeramente divertidas. Las dudas por estar los dos juntos a solas, sin nadie más. Pero ahora, cuando volvió a fijarse en su rostro, el sonrojo se apoderó de ella. El latir de su corazón, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, sintió los labios de él apoderarse de los suyos. Con una pasión que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Era su boca entre abierta, pidiendo paso para llegar a una caricia más intensa. Un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios, incrementando la pasión que en esos momentos sentía el chico de cabello rubio. Se separó de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, y ella no pudo evitar corresponderle aunque estaba sonrojada por completo_

La música resonaba en el ambiente, y todos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas. Ella permanecía sentada, observando. No tenía ganas de salir a la pista. No sin él. Suspiró sin muchas ganas, percatándose de la mirada del azabache, quien se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a hablar con ella. Una sonrisa apareció en ese rostro blanquecino y bien perfilado. Sus ojos verdes centellearon, y se colocó a su lado, posando su mano sobre la de ella, que apartó con rapidez, huyendo del contacto

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes, o qué?-Bromeó. Los dos rieron ante el pensamiento del moreno-No pareces estar disfrutando todo esto

-No estoy de humor, Harry-El chico no se inmutó

-Sigues pensando en él, ¿verdad?-Quiso saber con su voz empañada de tristeza

Detestaba que la gente se compadeciese de ella. Más que nada porque no se lo merecía. Y porque no estaba tan mal, ¿verdad? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Sonrió un poco, suspirando. Le conocía tan bien…Se imaginaba que lo acabaría preguntando. ¡Claro que se acordaba de él! A cada segundo. A cada minuto. A cada hora…Nunca abandonaba sus pensamientos. Su recuerdo permanecía intacto. Esa sonrisa imborrable…Su cadáver….Como Harry lo estrechaba contra sí, con la varita en su mano. Rogando de que no fuese así. Su llanto…Y ella no pudiendo evitar llorar. Porque le había perdido. Para siempre. Ya no le quedaba nada más

_-¡No quiero que vayas! ¡Por favor!-Pidió ella con efusividad y dolor _

_-Cho…Intenta comprenderme_

_-¡En esa prueba ha muerto gente, Cedric! ¡Es peligrosa! ¡Y no quiero que mueras!_

_-¿No confías en mí?-Inquirió con tono receloso-¿Acaso crees que Harry es mejor que yo?-Harry, siempre Harry de por medio_

_-No-Contestó ella firme-También estoy preocupada por él. Tiene menos experiencia que tú, y por mucho que sea "el niño que sobrevivió", esto le viene demasiado grande-Hizo una pausa-Por favor, Cedric…_

_-No. No voy a abandonar esto por que tú me lo digas-Respondió, molesto-Voy a ganar el torneo, y te demostraré de lo que soy capaz_

_-Sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas…Pero no quiero que te ocurra nada… ¡Por favor, hazlo por mí!_

_-Lo siento, Cho…Te prometí que ganaría. De que no moriría. Y pienso cumplir mi palabra_

_-¡Así la cumplirías!_

_-¡No pienso abandonar esto! ¡No soy un cobarde!-Se giró_

_-¡Cedric! ¡No te marches!_

_Pero él se alejaba con paso firme, con una rapidez que ella no creía capaz de ver. Tenía un presentimiento de que nada saldría bien. Y lloró. Lloró porque él no era capaz de abandonar ese estúpido torneo por ella. _

_-¡Te quiero!-Gritó, pero ya nadie estaba allí para escucharle_

-Siempre, Harry-Se limitó a contestar. Él asintió

-Lo siento, Cho. No quería abrir viejas heridas

-No te preocupes-Porque esa herida llevaba mucho tiempo abierta, pese a los años que habían pasado-Voy a salir a tomar el aire

-Supongo que querrás estar sola

Siempre comprendiéndola, de alguna forma u otra. Se dirigió a la terraza. Esa noche, el frío se había hospedado en el lugar. Posó sus codos sobre el muro de piedra que rodeaba el sitio y suspiró, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Cerró los párpados, queriendo saborear el dulce momento de la soledad. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, entre abrió los labios ante la sorpresa. Su sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiese con más intensidad

Cedric Diggory estaba delante de ella. Bueno, su espectro. Y seguía siendo ese chico joven de diecisiete años. Y llevaba el uniforme del Torneo de los tres magos. No pudo evitar sollozar por un momento. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? ¿Ocho? No pudo evitar ladear la cabeza por ello. Él rió un poco, aunque la seriedad se instaló rápidamente en su rostro

-Estás preciosa-Musitó. Se encogió de hombros

-Hice todo lo que pude para ello…

-Es la boda de Harry, ¿no?-Ella asintió-Me alegro. Me caía bien. Y llevó mi cadáver a mi padre. Siempre le estaré eternamente agradecido

-Es muy buena persona. Es un buen amigo

Se quedaron en silencio. Siempre había deseado tenerle en frente suyo para poder hablar. Para poder pedirle perdón por todo lo que había sucedido. Y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ello. Siempre con ese sentimiento de culpa. De pensar que él no sabía que ella le quería con toda su alma. Estaba a un paso de poder tocarle. A un centímetro de rozar su piel con la suya. De volver a saborear sus labios con un toque…Pero no podía. No podía porque él estaba muerto…Y ella, estaba viva

-Perdóname-Dijo al fin. Él frunció el ceño-Por haberme comportado así el último día que nos vimos antes de…-Se le quebró la voz-Lo siento

-No-Contestó él-Perdóname tú a mí por haberte fallado a la promesa que te dije. Te prometí que volvería contigo. Que no moriría…Y no pude cumplirlo-Ella ladeó la cabeza

-Siempre te he querido Cedric. Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-Juró, sabiendo que era verdad-Porque te quiero. Puede que nunca te mereciese pero…-Pero él la interrumpió

-Me da igual como seas, Cho. Yo te quiero así…En otra vida, tú yo estaríamos juntos…

-Y sería tu chica…Y te haría quedarte, para que no fueses el único que tuvo que marcharse

Los dos sonrieron por ello. Ginny salió para encontrarse con la escena. De ellos dos mirándose con amor y ternura. El hombre se acercó a ella. La morena cerró los párpados y percibió una corriente sobre su boca. Una suave que parecía en ese instante eterna. La pelirroja sonrió apenada mientras la otra abría los ojos, esperando poder encontrarse con las pupilas doradas de él. Solo se encontró con la noche, una compañera eventual. Se estremeció. Ya no estaba. Se había ido. Y la había dejado. Otra vez. Sola. Lloró, de nuevo

Ginny Potter se giró, cerrando sus párpados. Porque no le deseaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Cho, lo que esta estaba sufriendo. Porque quizás, en otra vida, Cho sería la chica de Cedric…En otra vida…


End file.
